Adults With Determination (Working Title)
by EeveeChick10
Summary: Legend tells the tale of seven human children that fell through the barrier to the underground and never returned. After hearing this tale, two adult friends climb up Mt. Ebott to discover if the legend is true or not. An AU Undertale fic.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction story. I've become very interested in Undertale recently and decided to write a "what if" story. What if the eight human that fell through the barrier was not a child, but an adult? How would the monsters react to this kind of situation?**

 **The dialogue from the game isn't going to be used as much. I wanted to be a little more creative this time around. Last time I did a fanfiction story, I used all the dialogue from the game and worked it into my own dialogue. That story has been lost since then, but considering I had been changing it so many times, I decided to no longer work on it and retire it completely.**

 **Update: There are now two main protagonists in the story instead of one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Undertale.**

* * *

" _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later…_

 _MT. EBOTT  
201X_

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."_

One Tuesday afternoon at 1:30 PM, I was at my college history class. I yawned as my professor continued talking to the class about the events that took place hundreds of years ago. He was very enthusiastic about the whole legend itself, from the Great War between monsters and humans, to the magic barrier that kept the monsters underground, and even Mt. Ebott itself, hoping to go there on a run in the near time future. I had to write down a few notes here and there since there were going to be some tests coming up soon relating to the material. While I didn't particularly like to study, the class itself is not terribly hard, so I've been able to manage an "A" for the course.

I looked over to my friend, Charlie, who looked completely bored out of his mind. He sent me a quick text from his phone.

' _When is class gonna be over? I'm starving._ '

It was a good thing that both of our phones were on silent or else the professor was going to scold us again for using them during class. I pulled out my phone and hid myself from view as I replied back.

' _Not for another fifteen to twenty minutes. We'll grab something from the campus food lounge after class._ '

I saw him peek at his phone and sighed quietly before looking over at me. He quickly gave me a small nod before turning back to his notebook to scribble some more math related notes down.

After class, Charlie and I went over to the food lounge to get some burgers and fries. The burgers fries they made were very delicious and I was always impressed with how well the staff cooked everything.

"Do you really believe that monsters used to exist in our world all of those years ago," My friend suddenly asked me while we were looking for a table to sit at.

I really wasn't sure if that was true myself, but as I recall, I did have some lessons back in the days of middle school and high school, although very brief. If that's part of the curriculum, then it must be true.

"Well, considering I remember learning about this a long time ago when I was a teenager, it's got to be true to some extent," I replied, "While other historians detest this and try to debunk all theories of the existence of monsters, there are many documents that were recorded during that time period that say otherwise."

Charlie found an empty table for us to sit down at. We put down our belongings and started eating.

"Well, if it did, that would be really cool," He said in excitement, "Anyway, changing the subject, you got any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really," I answered while I took a bite of my cheeseburger, "Probably gonna do some homework and then play video games. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to do the same thing and make videos," He answered as he put ketchup on his burger, "Although, I really need to catch up on some Steven Universe episodes. Do you maybe want to come over and watch them with me?"

"That sounds like fun," I said, becoming really giddy and excited over the idea, "Are you thinking of getting some of our other friends together?"

"We probably should invite a few others," He replied, "I'm thinking maybe Jacky, Grant, Marshall, Jesse, Sam..." He began to say.

I immediately interrupted him.

"Let's not invite Sam," I said with a cringing look.

"Why not," Charlie asked curiously.

"We...aren't friends anymore," I replied.

"Really," He said, surprised, "What happened?"

"We had a disagreement over politics and he immediately unfriended me on Facebook," I explained the short version of it.

"That sucks," He said, finishing his lunch.

I sat there silently for a bit, chewing on some fries that were left after I finished my cheeseburger. Charlie checked his phone.

"Sweet, my Undertale Let's Play is getting some views," He said out loud.

"Oh nice," I commented, "I did see you were working on a new LP through Twitter, but didn't get a chance to look at your videos yet."

"If you have time, please feel free to watch them," He suggested.

"Maybe I'll do that after I get my homework done later today," I said while I began to clear off the table.

After we ate lunch, we walked out towards the campus parking lot. We managed to park next to each other this morning, so it was easy for us to find our cars. While we were walking, we talked about the upcoming Steven Universe season and the previous episodes that we watched. After we got to our cars, we said goodbye to each other by giving each other a high five followed by a hug before driving home.

Several hours had passed. I finished my homework and did some cleaning around my apartment before sitting in front of my computer to watch Charlie's Undertale Let's Play on YouTube. Everyone's been playing this game and heavily talking about it on social media since it came out. I guess it's no surprise that even all of the professors in college are talking about it also. I did decide to get the game myself about a month ago and played it halfway through before I had to focus on college again. It's been great so far and I'm so glad I have it.

I only watched three episodes of his LP when I got a phone call from a friend of mine from another state. I decided to pause it while I talked to her for a bit. My stomach growled after I got off the phone, so I made some dinner. I wanted to eat light, so I made some fish and vegetables, which was a perfect meal for myself. Then, sometime afterward, I showered, dried my hair, and got into bed.

Days later, the weekend came and I didn't have any classes to worry about, but I did have to work for at least half of the day on Saturday, so I was there from 10:00 AM until 4:00 PM. On Sunday, I was completely off and had all the time to myself to do whatever I wanted.

It was 11:45 AM. I looked around my apartment. It has been pretty lonely here after my roommate moved out a month ago, but at least I had the place to myself. Him and his girlfriend decided to start living together and he paid me for the last month that he was living here before leaving. I was very happy for them, but unfortunately, I have had feelings for him that I never told him about. We were very close and talked about everything from clothes, people, and college. His girlfriend is actually a really sweet person, judging from the two times I met her. Although, my roommate began to keep his distance from me as their relationship had gotten more serious. I do understand why he did that and it made me hold back from telling him how I felt.

I sighed.

"That's the way it goes."

I then looked outside the living room window to see that the sun was out. It was nice and warm today, which was perfect weather for taking walks.

'Taking a walk doesn't sound like a bad idea,' I thought to myself.

I put on my shoes and green hoodie, adjusted my shirt and pants, grabbed my cellphone, keys and a few snacks, and locked up the apartment before heading outside.

The apartment complex was surrounded by walking trails, so it was easy to get around. I was thankful that I didn't have to drive much if I had just wanted to step out to the nearest convenient store to grab a few things. There was also a trail that lead to Mt. Ebott, which was about an hour walk to get to. There is a way to get there faster, which is by bus. There are several bus stops along the way. However, I would have to pay to get on the bus and I wasn't willing to shell out two dollars just for a bus ride.

It felt like the walk to Mt. Ebott took longer than normal, but since I was so deep in thought with everything that's been going on lately, I found myself a bit distracted. Before I knew it, I had gotten to my destination and made my way up the mountain. The many times I had been here, I never saw or suspected anything out of the ordinary. Everything always looked normal and peaceful to me. The surrounding land was beautiful and remained untouched. The legend that has been known for such a long time, kept many people away, fearing that more humans would fall down the barrier and never be able to leave.

To date, there were a total of seven humans that climbed this mountain, but never returned. Halfway towards the summit, there is a spot that overlooks the area. I come to that spot when I'm having a bad day or when I want to be alone. I sat down in my spot to have a little rest and gazed over the horizon. It was so clear, I could see the tall buildings. The college is like a small dot in the distance, but it's really funny to see it like that. I chuckled as I was thinking about if I could see people walking around from where I was at, knowing that they would look like ants.

I laid down on the ground and looked up at the light blue sky. The clouds were a bit large, but not dark. Nice, white clouds slowly moving to the south towards the city. I didn't see too many of them in funny or interesting shapes. It was so relaxing, I decided to close my eyes to the sound of birds chirping. I was then suddenly awoken by the sound of someone calling my name. I snapped my eyes open to see my good friend, Jeff, who I haven't seen in a while, walking with his puppy, Terra. I immediately felt embarrassed and jolted upright.

"You okay, Jen?" Jeff said to me, asking if I was okay while Terra excitedly barked.

"Uh, yeah, I am!" I stuttered as I stood up, "Just going out for a leisurely walk and resting before heading back home."

"Well, that's good," He said while keeping a hold of Terra's leash.

"So...what brings you here, besides walking the dog," I asked curiously.

"Checking out the area and seeing if this is a good place to walk Terra," He answered me, "I've done my running practice along the edge of the mountain, but never really thought to climb it. Now that I'm up here, the view is absolutely amazing! I think I should come up here more often."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice up here, for sure," I said in agreement as I yawned, "Maybe even good for a picnic or stargazing."

"Oooh, that sounds fantastic," He said, getting excited as he thought more about it, "I should invite my lady friend to come with me next time. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of this."

Terra was then sniffing the ground while Jeff and I continued our conversation. I talked about how I was doing in college and then he talked about his job and his plans to make beer before the next music and gaming festival, in which we were both going to. I grabbed one of my granola bars and ate one.

"You want a granola bar, Jeff?" I offered.

"No thanks," He replied, "I'm going to get some dinner when Terra and I get back home. I appreciate you asking me, though."

"Shoot, what time is it," I asked out loud.

I quickly grabbed my phone to check the time. It was 5:36 PM.

"It's going to start getting dark soon," Jeff said before I had the chance to say it, "Do you live far from here?"

"Not really. My apartment is about an hour's walk away, but maybe about ten minutes or so by car," I replied while putting the empty wrapper in my pocket.

"If you don't mind, I'll take you home," He offered.

"Um...sure, that's fine with me," I said, smiling.

We went back down the mountain and walked to his car. He put the puppy in the back while I sat in the passenger seat. He drove me home first. I thanked him and then went inside my apartment. That night, I played more of Undertale before going to bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks have come and gone. Jeff and I began to spend some more time together. We would hang out mostly at his place so he could keep an eye on the puppy. Then, one Saturday afternoon, Jeff called me up and asked if we could get together. We decided to meet up at the spot on Mt. Ebott. When I got there, he wasn't with his dog.

"Hey, where's Terra," I asked.

"She's with one of my friends," Jeff replied.

"Aww, that's too bad," I frowned, "I wanted to give her a big hug."

"I'll be sure to give her one for you when I go pick her up," He assured me.

"So, what are we going to do today," I shot another question eagerly.

"You'll see," He said in a mysterious tone.

He signaled me to follow him in his direction, so I did. We climbed a little further up the mountain than I expected. It was quite a hike, but we managed to make it to an entrance that leads inside. My curiosity grew as we traversed through. In front of us, was a large hole. I looked down towards the giant hole, but it was a bit hard to see. I inched closer to the giant hole, being careful as to not trip over the large vines that were all around. I got down on one knee and gazed inside. It didn't take long before I had to turn away to catch myself from feeling nauseated. The depth of the hole made me feel sick due to my fear of heights.

"It's awesome, isn't it," Jeff beamed as he watched me, "I was walking with Terra several days ago and she got away from me, so I chased her. She was standing near the entrance and I decided to snoop around to see what I could find. I came across this casym here. If I'm not mistaken, this place might be the same exact one from the legend."

"Wait, seriously," I asked, slowly standing to my feet.

"I should take pictures of this so we can tell everyone when we get back," He said while he was shuffling in his pockets to grab his phone.

As Jeff was being quite the photographer, I looked around the room before something felt loose underneath my feet. I quickly looked down to see that there were a few broken pieces of the ground. I decided to back up so I wouldn't fall. However, in doing so, I forgot about the vines and tripped over one of them and fell sideways. Unfortunately, the ground broke underneath me as I was falling and continued to fall further down until I grabbed a hold of the closest vine. Jeff had heard the sounds of my grunts and shouts and ran over to try to assist me in getting out. The ground underneath him was a bit weak and couldn't support the weight of both of us. However, the vine that I was holding on to snapped in half as Jeff tried to pull me up first before the ground broke even further, making us both fall down into the darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'll be updating this when I have available spare time. Feel free to leave feedback and to inform me of any grammatical errors. Also, I do my best to not repeat the same words, so I'm open to suggestions and will be updating chapters, if necessary.**


	2. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the weather is giving me more time to work on this story, so I present you with the first chapter. I tried to best interpret the battle system as best as I could, but I may be wrong with how it's being presented. You're more than welcome to give me some feedback in regards to this.**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISING. DO NOT PROCEED FURTHER INTO THE STORY UNTIL IT'S FINISHED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I felt something soft and earthy underneath me. I was so groggy and disoriented from the fall, that I couldn't stand up right away or even turn my head to see what I was laying on. When I breathed in the surrounding air, I coughed up the particles that went into my mouth. The coughing finally made me turn my body over so that I was on my hands and knees. Everything was blurry and my eyes became teary due to my allergies.

"Damn, where are my glasses?"

I couldn't get very far if I was unable to see, so I began my frantic search for them. Thankfully, they were several inches away from where I was. The light that was shining down from above was enough for me to see the tortoise brown colored plastic frames. I coughed again before putting them on. The glasses fit perfectly on my face, indicating that they stayed intact, even after falling from a great height.

"There, now I can see again."

I slowly rise to my feet. Still dizzy, I finally saw what broke my fall. It was a small bed of golden flowers. There was dust particles and pollen swirling before gently drifting in the still air. I then took a good look around.

"Where am I?"

I had no idea what I had fallen into. There was a path in front of me, but it was kind of dark past the flower bed, so I cleared my throat from the pollen and proceeded forward.

The dark path lead to an entry point, in which I looked ahead and saw another patch of light. This time, the light was shining down on a single golden flower. Not knowing what to expect, I walked towards it, slowly and carefully. As the flower came into a clearer view, there appeared to be a face staring back at me. I stopped just as I stepped up towards the ring of light. The flower then came to life and spoke to me, startling the crap out of me.

"Howdy!"

I blinked in surprise, not knowing how to react.

"Did…..did you just say something just now," I hesitated while asking the small flower.

The flower chuckled.

"I sure did! My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower," the golden flower said happily, "What's your name?"

"Oh uh, my name is Jen," I answered, giving him a small smile, but stuttered as I was speaking, "Do you happen to know where we are, by chance?"

Flowey's cheery personality helped me calm down a bit, but something about this flower made me feel a little uneasy.

"Yup, we're in the Underground," the flower answered, "You're new here, aren'tcha?

All I could muster was a rapid nodding of my head as Flowey took a closer look at me.

"Wait…," he said, slightly frowning, "You look young, but not young enough to be a child."

He continued to examine me, but didn't move from his spot in the small grassy area underneath the ring of sunlight that was coming up from above. I wasn't sure why my age was so relevant in this conversation, but stayed silent as to not interrupt what he was doing. The flower then grew curious.

"Hmm…," Flowey said out loud, "How peculiar…"

He scanned over me once more before speaking to me.

"Are you by chance a teenager," he then asked.

"I'm actually in my 30s," I answered, "But, I get that a lot. People tell me all the time that I look like I'm around 24-25, sometimes younger."

"No kidding," he said, still beaming with his cheery attitude, "I never would have guessed that."

Flowey then changed the subject.

"You must be confused, but don't worry, I'll teach you everything that you need to know about how things work around here," he said, "Get ready, cause here we go!"

Just then, I felt something inside of me give my body a light jolt. A red heart suddenly appeared in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"That heart you see in front of you is called your SOUL," Flowey explained, "It is the very culmination of your being. Try moving around."

I obeyed as I began to back up first, before moving myself left and right. The red heart moved along with my body. I then resumed my original position in front of the little golden flower.

"Very good," he continued, feeling pleased, "Now, as you see, your SOUL starts off weak, but as you gain LV, you'll grow stronger."

"Hold on," I interrupted, "What do you mean by, 'LV'?"

"It's LOVE, of course," Flowey said with excitement, "I'm more than willing to share some with you."

The flower then winked at me before several white things appeared above him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'," he continued, "Get ready to grab as many as you can!"

He aimed them at my soul and then threw them. Something about this didn't feel right to me and I wasn't feeling comfortable about getting hit with something that could potentially hurt me. After I dodged out of the way, I made an attempt to stop him from throwing any more of those white things at me.

"Listen, Flowey," I said to him, "I really appreciate you helping me out by teaching me about this Underground place, but are you absolutely sure about these 'friendliness pellets' being safe? They look harmful and dangerous."

His expression suddenly changed, losing the perky attitude that he previously had. He looked at me with a more sinister grin.

"You idiot," He said in a creepy voice, "In this world, it's kill or be killed!"

Flowey created a large ring of bullets, which surrounded my soul.

" _ **DIE**_!"

I panicked. There was no way I was going to be able to get past this. I feared for my life as the ring of bullets closed in. Flowey just manically laughed as he watched.

All of a sudden, the attack on my soul stopped. Flowey looked confused, not sure what had just transpired. A single flame then appeared next to him and knocked him to the side, disappearing from the darkness. A female goat monster walked up towards me.

"What a terrible creature," the goat monster said gently, "torturing a poor, innocent human."

The female goat monster then looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, dear," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks to you," I replied, feeling relieved, "I really appreciate you coming to my rescue."

"It's no problem," she continued, "I normally come this way every day to check and see if any humans have fallen. You are the first human I've seen in a long time. Although, I admit, you are definitely much older than the other humans that have come before you."

"I'm getting the impression that no adult has ever fallen through the barrier," I concluded.

"You would be correct," she said, confirming my observation, "Oh, before I forget, my name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"I'm Jen," I said, introducing myself, "It's nice to meet you, Toriel."

"Likewise," Toriel said, "Now then, let's leave this place. I'll guide you through the catacombs. Just stick close by me and you'll be fine."

I followed Toriel into the next part of the Ruins. Something twinkled by the two sets of stairs, so I walked up to it and touched it. I was able to SAVE my progress up to that point.

"That's weird that I can save my adventure, just like in a video game."

I proceeded into the next room, which had a puzzle laid out in front. Toriel went on to explain that in the Underground, there are a lot of variety of puzzles that I could come across. We continued on until we got into a room with a dummy.

"Since you are a human, monsters here in the Underground may attack you," She continued, "But, the best way to resolve these conflicts is to strike up a friendly conversation. See that dummy in front of us? Practice talking to it."

I walked forward towards the dummy, while Toriel stood to the side. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…hello, Mr. Dummy," I said to it, feeling shy and nervous, "That's a cute little heart patch you have on your body."

Of course, the dummy did not respond, but Toriel was happy with me.

"You did a great job," She said, feeling proud, "Let's continue forward."

We went through the next puzzle room and I continued to follow her until we got to another room with a long narrow passage. We chatted some more as we walked through, but then stopped.

"Oh dear," Toriel said, "I have to leave for a bit to take care of some business matters. You'll be alright by yourself, correct?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said with confidence, "You go do what you have to do. I'll just wait here."

"Thank you," She said, "If you do need anything, here's a cell phone you can borrow for the time being to give me a call."

"Hold on," I said, pulling out my own cell phone, "I have one already. Let me just check to make sure it works."

I took a look at my phone, but it was getting no reception whatsoever.

"Crap," I said, shaking my head, "I have no bars."

"Since you fell through the barrier, any device that you use on the surface will not work down here," She went on to explain, "We have our own technology that we use."

"Well, in that case, I'll gladly borrow your cell phone," I said, taking the phone and putting it in my pocket.

Toriel gave me a small smile.

"Stay safe, Jen," She said, "I shall return soon."

Toriel then left to take care of what she had to do. I sat down on the floor and waited. Although, after some time past, I grew impatient.

"What's taking her so long? I'm starting to get hungry."

I stood up and dug into my pockets to grab one of my snacks I packed earlier. I quickly ate it, but it didn't really fill me up. I sighed.

"I guess I'm going to travel alone for a while. Better get used to it."

I traveled through the ruins, solving some puzzles along the way. I met some monsters too, but they were pretty easy to deal with. I found some of them to be quite friendly, putting my worries at ease. I even met a ghost who was timid, but after talking to him, he was happy to have met a nice person like myself. I had a feeling I would cross paths with the ghost again sometime in the near future.

Toriel called me a few times to check up on me as I made some progress. She asked me what food I liked and what sweet flavors I liked most. I gave her all the answers that she needed and thanked me for my time.

I filled my pockets up a bit with some candy and other sweet treats from a spider bake sale. I was impressed with how delicious the treats were, especially the donuts. I decided to grind for as much gold as I could so I could give my money to the spiders. They were pleased with the amount of business they were generating because of me.

After what seemed like forever, I finally came across a pathway that led to a big tree in front of a house. Toriel came walking towards me as I was walking towards her.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought," I heard her say, "I hope Jen is okay."

To her surprise, I was standing in front of her. She was relieved to see me, but felt bad for leaving me behind like that.

"I was just about to give you a call," she said, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Don't worry, I'm good," I replied, feeling happy to see her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that," she said, frowning, but she did perk up a little, "Come inside. I have a surprise for you."

I followed her inside her house, which smelled of warm, delicious baking.

"Gosh, it smells so good in here," I said, excitedly.

Toriel chuckled at my excitement.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I baked some butterscotch-cinnamon pie," She said with a warm smile.

"I never had a pie like that before," I said, beginning to yawn, "I can't wait to try it."

"If you're tired, you're more than welcomed to take a nap in one of my spare bedrooms," Toriel said, "I'm waiting for the pie to cool before I serve it."

"That's great because I sure could use a nap," I said, "I'm feeling drowsy and tired from the traveling that I did. Do you have a bathroom I can borrow as well?"

"Absolutely," She answered, "I can even wash the clothes that you have on."

"Thank you very much, Toriel," I said.

Toriel showed me the room that I was allowed to use and then left me alone to wash up and use the restroom. After my shower, I put on some clothes that she let me borrow and took a small nap in the small bedroom. When I woke up, I turned the light on to see a plate that had a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on it. I broke off a tiny piece of the pie and ate it, before putting the rest in my inventory for later. I also saw my clothes that I was wearing before all washed and neatly folded. I put the clothes in my inventory as well.

I walked out of the room and headed to the living room, where Toriel sat in a chair and read a book by the fireplace. She looked up from her book to look at me as I walked in and smiled.

"How was your nap," She asked.

"It was much needed," I answered, stretching, "Thank you for the pie. It was really good."

"Well, feel free to take another slice if you like," She said, smiling.

"Oh, no that's alright, but thank you," I said, declining the generous offer, "I think one slice is enough."

She chuckled at this.

"I normally make snail pie, but I didn't think that was something humans eat," she admitted.

"I've never eaten a snail before," I said, "but I do know that humans can be pretty adventurous when it comes to different types of cuisine."

"Funny you should mention that," She said, "I'm reading this book here about 72 Uses for Snails."

"Oh yeah," I inquired, curiously, "What's it say?"

"One of the facts they list is that a snail can sometimes flip their digestive system as they mature," She said as she read the exact wording from her book.

"Huh…I didn't know that," I said, a little surprised, "I sure learned something new today."

"I have a lot of old books that I read often," She continued, "I wish I could be a teacher. That's always been my dream to educate young children."

"Those reading glasses do make you look like a teacher," I said.

"You're very sweet, dear," She said, laughing a little.

She then closed her book.

"I need to take care of something real quick, so I'll be right back," She said suddenly.

She got up and left the room quickly. I watched her as she walked into the hallway and down the stairs. I followed her, curious as to what she was doing. I continued to follow her until she stopped in front of a door. Sensing that I was behind her, she turned around.

"I had a feeling you would follow me," She said in a serious tone, "Every human that has fallen down here met the same fate. I'm…I'm worried that the same is going to happen to you. I know that you're not a child, but the Underground is a dangerous place. Asgore has killed all the other humans that have come through here."

"I do appreciate your concern," I said, gently, "It is true that I'm not a kid, but at some point, I do need to find a way to get back to the surface. I am a college student and I work a part time job to pay rent and bills. My friends and I have made plans to hang out during the weekend and I don't want to miss that. I do have a life, Toriel. I admit, being here is scary, but I'm determined to make it through."

Toriel's expression changed from serious to sadness.

"I understand," She said, "I have no right to keep you down here. You've already shown me how strong you are just by talking to you. You are a sweet, caring person that could never hurt anyone."

She then gave a small sigh as she approached me and wrapped her furry arms around me, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the hug.

"I'll let you through," She continued, "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will," I said.

We then let go and she walked away. I turned to the door and took a deep breath. I approached the door and turned the knob slowly, revealing a long path in front of me. Stepping down this path, I was about to begin a new adventure. I wonder what awaits me in the Underground as I find my way back to the surface.

* * *

 **This chapter was a bit long, but I wanted to at least get that part done and out of the way. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Chapter 2 will be up next week sometime.**


	3. The Bone Brothers

**Author's note:**

 **While I was writing up this chapter, I notice that it was dragging a little bit too long for my liking, so I'm splitting it into two parts before my main character gets to Snowdin Town. Apologizes for the slow progression, but I assure you that this won't happen too often.**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISING. DO NOT PROCEED FURTHER INTO THE STORY UNTIL IT'S FINISHED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The path I walked on was long. It took forever for me to reach the point where I was entering a room with a circle of light, like another room I was previously in. I felt like I was having a case of déjà vu. I recognized the single golden flower that was in plain sight before me.

"We meet again, Flowey," I said to the flower in a serious tone.

"Heh, so we have," He scoffed, mimicking my attitude.

"You really thought you could trick me, didn't you?" I asked.

"Hmph," He replied, "How dare you insult me?! You really think you're so smart, aren't you? Not killing a single person. I said what I said because it's the key to surviving down here."

"I have been managing things on my own, thank you very much," I said, showing more confidence.

Flowey then presented this scenario to me.

"Well, what if you meet a relentless killer and end up dying over and over again," he asked, "You think you could handle having to fight the same battles constantly?"

"I think I'll be the judge of that," I replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Fine, then," Flowey said in a huff, "Play by your own rules. Just don't come crying to me if you're stuck and end up killing people when you're so pissed off that you can't think straight. Besides, this will much more interesting to watch. We'll see who gets the last laugh. Muah hahahaha!"

After the chilling, sinister laugh, Flowey disappeared. I shook my head and exited out of the ruins.

When I walked outside of the double doors, there was snow, but a path was shoveled out. It was freezing cold and I wasn't wearing my hoodie. I went into my inventory and noticed that there was a winter coat in there that wasn't there before. Seeing the coat put a smile on my face, knowing that Toriel must have slipped it in there while we were hugging. I took out the hoodie first and put it on before putting on the coat. I checked the pockets and found a scarf and a pair of gloves. I was terrible with putting scarfs on, but I wrapped it loosely around my neck anyway. The last thing I put on was the gloves.

"Heh, now I'm ready to tackle this snowy terrain."

I proceeded along the path. I looked around and saw a lot of tall, skinny trees. It was a bit dark, with no sunlight in sight. Everything around me was dull, giving me the chills. The forest was very scary and the thought of something jumping me at any moment made me terribly scared. However, I had to keep going. There was no turning back at this point.

A heavy looking branch was in my way, but I was able to step over it and keep going. It wasn't too long before I heard a large snapping sound behind me, which echoed throughout the cold, dead air. I turned around to the source of the sound, but all I saw was the branch now broken into pieces.

"Holy shit, what was that?"

I panicked and looked all around, but I saw nothing.

"I…must be imagining things."

I continued walking along the path. Nothing but trees was all I saw. I had this eerie feeling that someone was following me and every so often, I would look back, but see nothing. I picked up the pace a little bit, trying to get away. A bridge was just up ahead with wide wooden bars. It looked like someone was attempting to make a gate, but failed. As I was crossing the bridge, I heard a voice calling for me.

"When you see a new pal, don't you think you should greet them with a handshake?"

This made me stop dead in my tracks. I hesitated, but nervously turned around. A bony looking hand was sticking out in front of me. I slowly stuck out my hand, but I was shaking from my nerves. When our hands finally touched, I heard a loud, whoopee cushion farting sound, which made me laugh a little bit.

"Okay, I didn't expect that," I said, feeling a bit better.

"Yeah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick is always funny," the skeleton figure said as he stepped into view, "Anyways, I'm Sans the skeleton."

"My name is Jen," I said, introducing myself, "It's nice to meet you, Sans."

"Say, you're a human, right," he asked me.

"I am," I answered, "why do you ask?"

"I'm supposed to be on watch for them, but I really don't feel like capturing anybody," He informed me while looking up at me, "although…I didn't expect you to be so tall."

"Trust me, my height isn't what you call, "tall" to say the least," I said, "I would say being 5' 4" puts me in the average range."

"You look like you're as tall as my brother, papyrus," Sans said, "Speaking of him, he's actually more of the human hunting fanatic than I am."

We both looked ahead of us for a brief moment before Sans spoke again.

"I think I see him over there," He said, "This gives me an idea. Follow me through this gate thingy and I'll tell you what to do next."

We crossed the bridge and passed the gate, walking a little bit before seeing what looked like some type of station.

"Go hide over there by that little station and make it quick," Sans instructed me.

I hurried over and hide behind the counter, sneaking over to one side to take a peek at a taller skeleton approaching Sans.

"Sup, bro," Sans greeted the other skeleton.

"You know what's 'sup', brother," the taller skeleton exclaimed, "It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles. What do you think you're even doing out here wandering by your station, besides wasting time as usual?"

"I'm was just on my break," Sans replied, "Want to join me?"

"No," the tall skeleton yelled at his brother, "I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here? I have to be ready! I must be the one to capture a human, so that I, the Great Papyrus, can join the Royal Guard and get everything I deserve! I'll be the cool skeleton that everyone will want to be friends with."

"Hmm…maybe if you take a break with me…" Sans started to say.

"SANS," Papyrus continued to yell, interrupting his brother, "Being a bunch of lazy bones is not helping! All you do is nothing, day in and day out, while I've been working hard at my puzzles in hopes of capturing a human. You'll see, Sans. One day, I'll wake up every morning and bathe in a shower of kisses and praise by admirers from all over. I feel like I have to do so much work in order to get some kind of recognition."

Papyrus gave out a long, tiring sigh.

"Hey, I've gotten a ton of work today," Sans pointed out, "A skele-ton."

 _Ba dum tiss!_

Papyrus couldn't help but smile at his older brother's joke, but he tried to hide it. Sans already saw it.

"Come on, you're smiling," Sans continued.

"I am, and I hate it," Papyrus said, feeling defeated.

"You should take it easy, bro," Sans advised, "You shouldn't work yourself down to the bone like that."

"Ugh," Papyrus said, feeling frustrated, "I'll keep attending to my puzzles. I suggest you put a little more 'backbone' into your work. Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"

With that, Papyrus walked away, still chuckling to himself. I got up and brushed the dirt and snow off of me.

"Geez, he's really stressed out, isn't he," I asked Sans as I walked towards him.

"He's been down lately, to be honest with you," Sans replied, feeling concerned for his younger brother, "He's actually never seen a human before."

"I guess that's why he's been working his tailbone off," I said, making a small joke.

Sans chuckled at this.

"Well, you should really get going because he might be coming back this way," He suggested.

"Uh…," I hesitated, "this place looks really scary and creepy."

"Don't worry, it's just a forest full of skeletons and monsters," Sans assured me, "I think you'll be just fine."

"Okay," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "So, any chance I get to meet Papyrus?"

"You'll meet him soon enough," Sans replied, "I'll be up ahead. See you in a bit."

With that, Sans walked away in the opposite direction of the path going forward. Taking a deep breath, I continued. I saw a box and a save point, in which I used both to store items I didn't need for the time being and saved my progress. I explored the area for a bit, meeting more monsters and grinding for gold. It didn't take long before I had over 500g. I did notice that there was a fishing pole with a line cast out into the river. I decided to reel it in to check out what was on the hook. When I pulled it out of the water, I saw a picture of a monster with a note and phone number.

"I'm…just gonna leave this here."

I sent the line back out into the river and went back to the save point before taking the path to the left. As I moved forward, I encountered the skeleton brothers again. I tiptoed slowly, making sure to keep quiet so they wouldn't hear me coming towards them.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne," Papyrus began to say, "She's expecting me to report back soon. I just need more time to work on my puzzles."

"How much is there left to do," Sans inquired to his brother.

"I've recalibrated some of the puzzles already, but I need to make new ones from scratch as soon as possible," Papyrus answered.

They finally turned their heads to face me. I stood there, frozen in place.

"OH MY GOD," Papyrus exclaimed as he pointed at me, "It's…it's a human! Sans, I finally did it! Undyne will be so proud of me and I'll become so popular! Very, very popular!"

He then cleared his throat.

"Human," He said, trying to sound intimidating, "You shall not pass this area under the name of the Great Papyrus! I will capture you and deliver you to the capital. Just try to continue, only if you dare. Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Papyrus walked away, eager to throw every puzzle in my direction. Sans looked at me as I approached him.

"I think that went pretty well," Sans said.

"He's not planning on hurting me, is he," I asked, skeptically.

"Even if he tries to be, he's not dangerous," He answered in reassurance.

"Considering you're related to the guy, I'll take your word for it," I said.

Sans then gave me a small wave before going into the direction his brother went. I chased after them, but was stopped by a guard dog, who couldn't see. I found a way to scare him off and kept going. I then met up with Sans again once I got to the next area.

"Oh, hey," I said to him, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I tend to pop up every now and then," He said, chuckling.

We gave each other a small wave before I took the path to the left and saw a snowman. I was able to talk to him, who asked me to take a piece of him with me on my journey, in which I did. I then traveled the path to the east and met up with the Bone Brothers again. It looked like Papyrus was scolding Sans for being lazy.

"You were napping all night," Papyrus complained.

"I think that's called sleeping," Sans corrected his brother.

"Excuses, excuses," Papyrus said, still angry with Sans.

They both then turned around to see me. Papyrus looked thrilled.

"Oh-ho, the human arrives," Papyrus shouted, "In order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles. In this puzzle, you have to try to get through an invisible electricity maze."

Papyrus went into his pocket and pulled out an orb.

"Touching the walls of this maze will make this orb give out a hearty zap," Papyrus continued, "I think you'll find this to be quite shocking, although I can't guarantee you'll have a lot of fun trying to find your way through. Go ahead and give it a try."

I was shaking a little bit, feeling afraid to attempt the puzzle that laid before me. I took a few steps forward, but I accidently bumped into the invisible wall. The orb gave Papyrus quite a shock, which startled me. He then got angry and began stomping his foot in frustration.

"I think the human has to hold the orb," Sans said.

"Oh, okay," Papyrus said.

Papyrus then walked around the maze, leaving behind his footprints. He came up to me and gave me the orb.

"Please hold this," He said.

I looked at him and then at the orb, slowly taking it from his gloved, bony hand. He then hurried back to his original spot next to his brother.

"Now go ahead," Papyrus said.

Seeing that the footprints were still present, I followed along the trail until I got to the end of the maze.

"Heh, how was that," I mocked him, feeling proud of myself for getting through, "I got through it like a slippery snail."

"I think you solved that way too easily," Papyrus scoffed, "Don't think you've won just yet, Human. Just wait until you see the next puzzle that was designed by my brother, Sans. It's much harder and you'll surely be confounded. Nyeh heh heh heh."

Papyrus left in a hurry, eagerly awaiting me to tackle the next puzzle. Sans was pleased with this brother's excitement.

"I think my brother's having fun," Sans said, "Did you notice that weird outfit he's wearing?"

"I did and I think it looks good on him," I said, "Did you make it for him?

"Yeah, it was custom made for a costume party we went to a few weeks ago," Sans explained, "He liked to so much, that he hasn't worn anything else since. He keeps calling it his 'battle body'."

"Dude, that is so freaking cool," I said as I smiled, "I hope that after all of this is over, him and I can be friends. He sounds like he's fun to hang out with."

"By the looks of it, you're already enjoying your time with him," Sans pointed out, "Just keep at it. I believe you both will befriend each other in no time."

I wasn't sure what else what other puzzles these two had in store for me, but one thing is certain. If I'm ever going to get out of this place, then I must overcome these challenges, no matter how big or small.

* * *

 **The next chapter is scheduled to be up next week, but if I happen to get done with it sooner, then expect it to be up by the weekend.**


	4. Long Awaited Update

**I'm afraid I had a bad case of writer's block, along with a very busy college semester, so I was unable to update this story. However, now that things have calmed down since finishing my last exam earlier this week, I should be able to muster up some writing and get this story going once again. With that being said, there is going to be a slight change in the story by adding a new main protagonist. This is to create more dialogue and better develop the relationships between characters. So, I'll be going back through the first three chapters to add in the new character. Sometimes it's hard for me to create dialogue when only working with one main character in the story. I'll be working on that this weekend and then finally on to the real next chapter. Thank you all for your patience! The support is much appreciated.**


End file.
